1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a douche container with nozzle assembly, and more particularly is directed to a disposable douche assembly having a collapsible container and an associated nozzle with an intermediate one-way valve. In the present invention, the intermediate valve functions as a check valve when in the open position and is actuated by axial movement of the nozzle relative to the container between an extended open position and a retracted closed position.
2. Related Art
Douche containers having attached nozzles with one way valves of varying complexity for preventing the return flow of fluid into the douche container are known. Some are disposable. Several of these use a very simple valve in the form of a resilient gasket positioned between the neck of the douche container and the nozzle and have a simple slit in the gasket which opens under pressure, such as by squeezing the container, and closes upon release of pressure due to the resiliency of the gasket material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,869,545; 2,881,760; and 3,507,280. These obviously lack secure closure and are subject to leaking.
Other similar patents show somewhat more complex valves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,097 teaches a disposable double valve douche container having a retractable nozzle with a slide closure valve at the bottom of the nozzle stem and one way ball check valve positioned just above the slide valve.
See also European Patent Publication 0 177 456 which discloses a somewhat similar single valve douche container also having an axially retractable nozzle. Instead of an intermediate valve between the container and the nozzle, this publication shows a slide-plug valve combination on the upper end of the nozzle having a dual groove with detent position structure. However, this is not a one-way valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,509 shows also a push-pull valve mechanism, but located between the nozzle and the container. This also is not a one-way valve.
Flexible disk valves of various types are known outside the douche art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,825 shows a check valve diaphragm that provides for fluid discharge through a central hole (not past the peripheral edges). U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,934 shows a food container with a screw top outlet having a flexible disk functioning as a one-way valve with peripheral discharge. See also Dutch Pat. No. 67878.